


Never Forget That You Are Loved

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Never Forget you are loved. [1]
Category: Metal Gear, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol, Anger, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: The Death of Sonic The Hedgehog has caused Snake to go into a state of depression. With the help of the smash fighters and Sonic's friends and past loves, Snake attempts to move one from losing the one he cared for the most.Sonic and Snake father son AUContains Suicide and Alcohol





	1. Bad News

“Mission complete. Head back to headquarters”

“Roger that”

Snake has just completed a very special mission to stop foxhound from destroying the world. He had to leave smash temporarily to complete this mission but he can't help thinking about what Sonic said before he left.

“Please don't go….” The words echoed into his head.

“I'm sorry Sonic. But your old man has to save the world from possible annihilation” He remembered telling him. The poor boy clinged onto his leg, pleading him not to go. Snake knew Sonic was having some emotional problems but he knew the rest of the fighters would do their best to take of care Sonic while he was gone.

When Snake arrived at headquarters, he felt that something was wrong. Meryl hugged Otacon as he cried, Sunny was consoling her crying father. Campbell looked at Snake with a sad look.

“Snake, I have some terrible news” Campbell began

“What is it?” Snake asked. He was really confused by all this and it showed.

“It's Sonic….” Campbell began. Snake felt all the color leaving his body. What was wrong with Sonic?

“They found him this morning in his room, hanging…..” Campbell said not ready to tell Snake the final sentence.

“Your son is dead….”

Snake felt the room shrinking around him. No, it can't be. He keeled onto the floor, face down.

“Im so sorry Snake” Campbell said. Snake can feel the tears forming in his eyes.

“No…..” Snake said. He didn't want to live in a world where his adopted son commited suicide.

“I'm sorry Snake. I'm sending you home so you can say your goodbyes at his funeral” Campbell said.

“It's the least I can do”

A few weeks later, all the fighters gathered around at the cemetery. They all sobbed as a coffin stood before them. Along with a photo of a smiling blue hedgehog. It's sad to think that this happy hedgehog would commit suicide. Snake did his best to hold in his tears. He had to stay strong for Sonic. No matter how bad he wanted to cry and hang on to the coffin like a mother who lost her son in the army, he didn't want to spill out all his emotions no matter how much it hurt that he was gone.

Once the coffin was buried, everyone left home except for Snake. He just stayed behind glancing at the framed picture of a smiling blue child. The one who accidentally called him “Dad” one day and the name stuck on him. The one that Snake used to hug closely as he had a breakdown. The one that Snake would supervise as he and Pikachu played together. It hurts to know that this smiling blue child was gone. And he couldn't be there to save him.

Snake knelt down to the ground, head on the grass as he slowly began to cry.

“I'm sorry…...i failed…… I wish I spent more time with you…..” Snake began. It was hard for him to get any words out. He felt like the only person going through the pain but everyone else felt it too. They were devastated about Sonic's passing and everyone was blaming themselves for it.

“I hope you never forget you were loved” Snake said as if he read that off a poster with a cat on it. Snake felt a little better after getting all his tears out. He stood up and spoke to the grave one more time.

“Until we meet again…..”


	2. Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after the funeral, Snake comes to terms that his son is gone forever. He receives a box of Sonic's belongings, but is he ready to see what his son left behind? No, of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If chapters start releasing at rapid fire, that's because I'm copying the chapters from my Fanfiction.net account (ChorusKidP)

The next morning, Snake was awoken by his alarm clock in his dark bedroom. He can see a tad bit of sunshine on his closed blinds. Surprising since it had just rained yesterday. But Snake wasn't going to get out of bed. He had just lost his son and paid respects to him at his funeral. He hoped that yesterday was just a dream and that he would walk into Sonic's room and he'd be asleep in his bed, Pikachu sleeping next to him.

Of course Snake wouldn't dare enter the room. He didn't want to see an empty room if yesterday was real. So instead, Snake would lay down in his bed, letting the tears run down his face.

There's a knock at the door.

“Who's there?” Snake asked. A voice he could barely recognized replied to him:

“It's me”

“Come in” Snake said. The door opened slightly.

“It's so dark in here” the figure said opening a blind. The light hit Snake's face, causing him to retreat under the covers. The light revealed the figure to be Palutena, one of Snake's friends who would watch Sonic while Snake was out doing things.

“Listen, I wanted to talk to you” Palutena said to the lump in the blanket.

“About what?” Snake said very passively. Palutena pulled Snake out from the covers.

“I'm really sorry about what happened to Sonic. We all tried our best to help him but he seemed to not need it. We let our eyes off him and he just disappears. We all failed him Snake” Palutena seems to have a sad tone in her voice. Snake felt really bad for her. It wasn't her fault Sonic was dead. Snake only wished he did better for his son so he would still be alive.

“Don't be upset Palutena. I know you were doing your best” Snake said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Palutena could only sob on his shoulder. Snake did his best to comfort her.

Later that day, Snake walked slowly into the hall. Master Hand said that he can go collect Sonic's belongings in the hall from the miis. Mil Brawler was taking a framed photo of Sonic off the wall and putting it in a box. He noticed Snake was coming into the room.

“Hola Snake, here to pick up the belongings?” Mii Brawler asked. Snake nodded. Mii Brawler picked up the box and handed it to Snake. Snake silently nodded and walked off into his room.

Snake placed the box next to his bed and climbed under the covers again. He wasn't ready to see Sonic's belongings because he knew he'd find pictures of him smiling and it would hurt to see him smiling especially since Sonic's funeral was yesterday.

“I'm not ready…..”


	3. Snake Loses it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one week and Snake has resorted to drinking his sorrows away. Unfortunately, it causes him to get into a fight with Ridley and honestly, Ridley deserved to get his butt whooped by Snake.

A week went by and Snake hasn't seemed to move on from Sonic's death. He's been in his room all week, occasionally downing some alcohol in hopes to getting rid of the pain. Mario,as well as the other fighters were very worried about him.

One day, Ridley was on the world's worst mood. No one ever wants to be near Ridley and today gave them an excuse.

Snake was passing by, on his way to the kitchen to have his daily drink in hopes the pain will finally go away, crashing into Ridley in the process.

“Hey! Watch where you're going” The space dragon hollered. Snake said nothing as he kept walking. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

“Didn't ya hear me, ya old coot?” Ridley hollered. Snake said nothing.

“what? You gonna give everyone the silent treatment because the stupid hedgehog did the world a favor?”

This angered Snake. He turned around so quickly that it scared some bystanders.

“What did you say?!” Snake said in a firm angry voice.

“Oh, so suddenly you start talking because I offended your non existent ass”

“You better stop talking right now” Snake said, shaking with rage.

“You better stop crying and stop celebrating because that blue rat finally-”

Snake tackles Ridley to the ground, both of them begin to fight.

Mario, Megaman, and Pac-Man rush in and try to seperate the fight.

Snake pulls out his gun and began to fire at Ridley. He put a few bullets into him before being dragged out of the room by Mario and Samus.

“Snake, what's gotten into you?” Mario asked.

“He was making fun of Sonic!” Snake yelled.

“Well in that case, throw him back in” Samus said.

“Samus, as much as I want to, I can't let Snake get kicked out for killing a fighter” Mario said.

“We'll leave him here until he cools down”

Snake puts his head down, sighing really loud. Mario and Samus put a hand on each of his shoulders.

“It's okay David… we all miss him as much as you do….” Mario said.

“N-no y-you don't….” Snake said, tears running down his face. Mario and Samus look up.

“To you guys, he was your friend and a rival. But to me, he was more than that. He was my son. I took him in, and agreed to protect him and take care of him. But I failed. I failed my mission. He was taken from me too soon. He had a bright future ahead of him. He was gonna graduate college, get married, have a job. But now that's all been erased. He's gone and there's nothing I could to save him….”

Mario and Samus said nothing and gave him a big hug.

“You'll get through this Snake” Mario said. “I know you will….”


	4. Snake and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake talks to Shadow after Sonic's death. Shadow is hoping to find out why his Ex boyfriend killed himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow are Exs in this fanfic. I'll talk about this in a later story.

The next day, Snake did his daily visit to Sonic's grave. Upon arriving, he noticed someone else was already there. It was a black and red hedgehog turning his back against Snake.

Snake approached the faker.

“Shadow?” He said. The hedgehog turned to face Snake. Snake knew shadow very well; He was Sonic's ex boyfriend. He still remembered the day Sonic came home and spent all day crying in his bed that shadow broke up with him.

“Snake? It's been awhile, huh?’’ Shadow said. Shads was a bit scared of Snake since the breakup but the dad made sure everything was okay.

Shadow turned to face the grave again.

“I never should have broken his heart…” Shadow said staring at the many flowers and drawings of Sonic that fans left him.

“Maybe he would still be alive if I hadn't-”

Snake put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

“It's okay. Sometimes, relationships don't work out like we want them to. But it's nothing to blame yourselves for. The last girl I was with, it didn't work out. So we split. No one was to blame for. It just didn't work out despite everything. You did your best and that's what counts. And honestly, I trust you more with Sonic than Exe” Snake said. Shadow said nothing, still staring at the grave in front of him.

“Do you know why Sonic killed himself?” Shadow asked. Snake didn't have an answer for that, as he didn't know. Maybe there was something in that box that had an idea.

“I wish I knew. He didn't tell anyone he was going to. He just went to his room and did it. It may have been my fault. Since I wasn't there at the time as I had been busy with my mission.” Snake told him. Shadow hugged him, tears flowing down his face. Snake hugged him back, saying nothing as the two faced the grave in front of them.


	5. Finding out the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake looks through Sonic's belongings and finds a dark side to the happy go lucky hedgehog

Snake pulled out the box from under his bed. He was finally ready to see what were the things Sonic left behind, maybe something linking to his suicide.

He found some old photos. One has Sonic smiling with Shadow. This picture was probably taken before the breakup, considering how happy both of them look in the photo. Another photo is Sonic posing for a picture with Snake and Pikachu at an amusement park. Snake smiled a little at the memory of taking the two to the amusement park to get their mind of the fighting and tournaments of Smash. He remembered driving home after a long day, glancing at the sleepy children in the back seat from the mirror.

Another photo was from when Sonic and Exe got married. The newlyweds posed with the rest of the Smash cast and the other Sonic characters. A lot was going on in this picture but Snake would do anything to go back to his son's special day.

The next layer of stuff were some notes. That's strange. Sonic doesn't usually write things down. Even if you tell him too.

Snake picked up a small sticky notes. The note read ‘Dark’

“‘Dark?’” Snake asked. Why does this note only say Dark?

Snake puts the note back in the box so he can pick up another. This one read ‘Stop Crying’

Stop Crying?, Snake thought. These phrases made no sense to the father. Then he remembered that Sonic never really showed any emotions. Was he holding it all in until they met?

The next note Snake found was a lot longer than the other two notes. It read 'I wish he still loved me’. Snake knew what the note meant, considering this was the same thing Sonic told him on the night of the breakup. The back of the note had a small drawing of Sonic and Shadow holding hands. Snake felt a tear falling down his face, considering how Sonic used to be happy with his boyfriend before they split. He wished Sonic was still that happy

The final note was actually a letter. Addressed to his friends, family, husband and ex boyfriend. The letter read:

“it's time to say goodbye. But first I must say something to you all:

To Mario, we may be rivals, but I look up to you as a brother. I enjoyed the Olympic games and hope to compete with you again someday

To Shadow, I still love you even if we're no longer together. I still care for you and wish you all the best.

To Tails and Knuckles, thanks for being my best friends in the entire world. I'll miss you both so much.

To everyone at Smash, thanks for being such fun people to battle with. Smash will always be a second family to me and I'll never forget any of you. Expect ridley, he can go die.

To Exe, you're the best thing to happen to me and I'm happy to be married to you. I love you and Little One very much.

And finally to Snake…..”

At this point, the tears were flowing down Snake's face as he wasn't ready to finish the letter. But if he really wanted to know what happened to Sonic, he had to keep going. He wiped his eyes and continued reading.

“...I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I hurt you like this. You don't deserve to go through this. I just couldn't take it anymore.

After the breakup, all these emotions just kept spinning round and round in my head and I didn't know what to do. All these emotions I've held for so many years had spilled out for all to see. No one knew what I was going through, so no one helped me. They didn't care. I don't think they ever did.

I had to get rid of these feeling somehow. I'm so sorry that I did this. I hope this doesn't hurt you very bad.

You were the best person to me since we first met. I didn't think someone who hated me so much would become my new father. You were there for me when I needed. You were the only person I could show my true feelings to. You actually listened to me and helped me. But unfortunately, the feelings.

I'll miss you the most

Dad”

Snake put the letter back in the box, sitting on his bed in silence.

Snake then picked up the box and threw it against the wall in anger, the letters and photos flying everywhere. He then punched the wall, making a slight hole in it.

“Damn it all” Snake muttered in anger. He wasn't angry at Sonic, just angry at the fact that he did try hard enough as a father, which lead to the death of his only son.

The door suddenly opened, the light from the outside peeping into Snake's dark room. He turned to see his best friend Samus, in her zero suit, standing in the hall.

“Is everything alright? I heard these loud noises” She said, glancing at the now littered room.

Snake could only pull her into a hug, sobbing a little on her shoulder. Samus hugged back, also crying.

“It's gonna be okay Snake. I'm here for you. We all are…..”


	6. Widowed to the Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake decides to talk to Sonic's widow just to get a better understanding of him after everything that's happened. Also Snake is gonna have a flash back.

Snake knocked on the door to a mansion. It wasn't smash mansion, rather it's the home of Sonic's widow: Sonic.exe. Sure he didn't like Exe but he knew how much Sonic loved him.

The door opened and Kofuku, one of Exe's guardians, stood before them.

“Hey Snake. Here to see Exe I see? Ya just missed him” the jester told Snake.

“Where did he go?” Snake asked.

“He went to go visit Sonic.” Kofuku said.

“I see. Thanks for your help” Snake said.

“Anytime Snake” Kofuku said.

Snake made his way to Sonic's grave. Surely enough, Exe was there. He was laying near Sonic's grave, crying so much that it looked like someone was murdered there.

Snake walked closer to Exe, making sure not to get attacked in the process. The dad has sense the pain that Exe was in as he approached as if Exe was Sonic.

The hedgehog noticed the snake dad but said nothing as he still mourned the death of his lover.

“H-hey” Snake said not wanting to startle Exe. Exe turns to face the dad, not getting up from the ground.

“You…..” Exe said. He's a little terrified of Snake but tried to hide it. Snake knelt down next to the boy, putting a hand on his back.

“I miss him so much……” Exe said sobbing.

“I do too…” Snake could only say.

“Why did you come here?” Exe asked the dad. Snake said nothing and continued to eye the vigil.

He remembers the day when thousands of fans gathered here to mourn their dead hero. The crowd was filled with sobs of many heartbroken people who loved this hedgehog to their heart's content. Even Eggman showed up. It reminded Snake of how much he gave to Sonic after adopting him. Snake wishes he could go back and hug Sonic one last time.

“If there's one thing Sonic wanted the most….” Snake began

“...its to make sure you're okay” Snake faced Exe as he said that last line.

“You and I don't get along. But if there's one thing I know about you really loved my son” Snake said.

“I did…… with all my heart” Exe said. “He was everything to me and I loved him so much. I think….. I failed as a husband”

"No….you didn't" Snake began. This phrased shocked Exe. He never heard the dad speak like that to him since he and sonic started dating.

"Sonic would always tell him how you made him laughing when he was down and how much he loved you. He cared about you. He wanted you to be happy. That's why he married you. He loves you"

That statement made Exe want to cry even more. Snake was right. Sonic loved him very much and would hate to see him like this. He gets up from the ground and stares at Snake with a little smile.

"Thank you Snake"

"You're welcome, son"

That night, Snake laid awake in bed thinking about his conversation with Exe. He's a little upset that he didn't like Exe while Sonic was alive because he seemed like a good person. To be fair, Sonic hadn't been that happy with someone since Shadow. Snake was mad, but only at himself. If only he'd gotten to know Exe before Sonic's death. Maybe things could've went differently. Maybe Sonic could've been alive.

Snake turns to his sides and eyes a photo on his nightstand. It's a baby Sonic holding his favorite teddy bear. Oh how Snake will miss that smile.

As Snake continued to eye the photo, a memory started to play in his head.


	7. Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake has a flashback from when Sonic was a baby. He then realizes that it's time to move on

It was nighttime and Snake was heading upstairs, carrying his tiny hedgehog son to his bed. The blue baby yawned a little as he was huddled close to his father. Snake was a little tired from work and taking care of the baby when he got home. At least he'll be able to get some rest after he puts Sonic to bed. He places the hedgehog onto his crib and was about to leave when suddenly the baby started to cry. Ah shoot, here we go again.  
"What's wrong?" Snake asked the child.   
"Teddy…." The baby said.  
Of course. Sonic's favorite teddy bear. Snake knew he wouldn't sleep without it. The teddy bear was inside the child's toy box. The dad quickly rushed over to the box and went through a board of plushies to find his son's favorite bear. Eventually he found the bear and picked it up from the pile of toys. He'll clean up the mess later.  
He walks over to the baby, holding his bear. The child's eyes lit up upon seeing his father with his favorite bear.  
"Teddy!" the baby said in the sweetest voice. As his father handed the child his bear, the baby was really happy that he had his teddy.  
The baby cuddled his little bear, so happy to see it. The bear was very soft and cuddly for the baby. Snake could only smile at the pureness of his son.  
The baby slowly drifted to sleep, giving his dad a weak smile as he slept. Snake walked over to the door and turned around to face the crib that his baby son walking sleeping in.  
"Goodnight Sonic…." The dad said.

Snake slowly returned to reality. He was still in bed eyeing the photo  
"Goodnight Sonic" he told the photo before turning off the lamp to sleep. These next few nights would be the most difficult for Snake as he gets used to his new way of life.  
A life without his son.

The next morning, Samus was in the kitchen making coffee when Snake walked in. She hasn't seen Snake since his flipout and was worried about him.  
"Hey Snake, how are you holding up?" Samus asked. Snake turned to face her, a little tired but said nothing.  
"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" Samus told him. Snake sat down on the table. Samus said down with him, mug in her hand.  
"I can't stop thinking about it…." Snake spoke. Samus was confused on what he meant by 'it'.  
"What do you mean?" Samus asked. Snake just looked at her. Oh no, he didn't mean.  
"It's nothing" Snake replied. Samus knew he was lying.  
"I'm here for you, just tell me" Samus said. Snake didn't reply. Samus was getting really worried. She didn't want her best friend to do something bad to himself.  
"Is it my fault he's gone?" Snake asked her.  
"No Snake, we did everything to stop him but nothing worked. If only we'd done something sooner-"  
Snake put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure his friend she wasn't to blame.   
"It's okay" he said. "I'm the only one here who really had control over what happened. I just wasn't here when it happened. But I thank you for doing your best while he was still alive."  
Samus pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you Snake. If you ever need to talk, I'm always available" She said. Snake silently nodded. Perhaps things were finally starting to clear up for him.


	8. Birthday diaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sonic's birthday and Mario visits his grave. But then something happens

June 23  
That day was very special.  
It's Sonic's birthday  
It has officially been one year since…..  
Since he passed.  
This day officially begins the start of every single birthday without him.  
Mario stood beyond the many fighters and Sonic cast paying respects to the blue hedgehog on his birthday. Some of them were crying as they remember all the fun memories they had with Sonic.  
Mario held his hat in his hand, head down.  
He remembers the very first day he and sonic met. Sonic was just a toddler back then. Mario hated the fact that he didn't like the kid back then. After all, he was just a kid. The baby blue hedgehog was only trying to make friends with him after all.  
Eventually the two would become great friends, with their occasional fights and stuff. Sonic felt like a son to Mario and he'd do anything to have him here today.  
He stared off into the sky. It was a bit cloudy since it just rained a few hours ago. From the distance, he can see the memorial for his dead friend. A few of Sonic's friends are visiting the grave for his birthday. He could even see his (Sonic's) cousin's twin pigtails from here.  
Mario, not having anything better to do decide to greet the friends visiting his friend's grave.  
Upon arriving, he heard sobbing coming from the friends. It hurt him so much to see all these sad people mourning their friend and cousin. Mario desperately held back tears.  
The group looked up to see the plumber. They were all shocked to see him.  
"Mario!" Tails said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to wish my friend a happy birthday" Mario said, trying to keep calm.  
"We were wishing him a happy birthday too!" The blue twin tailed cousin said.  
"Hey, do you need a moment to talk to him? We can leave if you want" Knuckles said.  
"That would be nice" Mario said. The group began to leave and as they left, Mario swore he heard tails crying again.  
As soon as they were out of sight, Mario looked at the grave again. It had flowers and birthday cards scattered around it. Mario closed his eyes and drifted through his memories and for a moment, time stopped.  
"Happy birthday, Sonic…." Was all that the plumber could say.  
Suddenly,  
BOOM!  
Mario opened his eyes quickly. He looked around for the source of that sound, but nothing. It must have came from the mansion. He quickly ran back to the mansion to see everyone running out screaming. He swam through a sea of fighters to get inside. He rushed upstairs and heard crying. When he got closer to the source, he saw Palutena crying and Shulk trying to console her.  
"What happened?" Mario asked.   
"It's Snake…" Shulk began. Mario's eyes widen.  
No…  
It can't be.  
He walked inside Snake's room to find him on the ground, bleeding from the head, gun in hand.  
"SNAAAAAKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's kinda short.  
> I wanted to post something for Sonic's birthday. There is a another story is the works that will go into more of Snake and Sonic's death, along with an alternative ending.


End file.
